Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayer è universalmente considerata la quest free-to-play più difficile di RuneScape. È in genere l'ultima ad essere affrontata dai free players che, al suo completamento, potranno indossare la migliore corazza e corpetto previsti per i free-to-play: il rune platebody e il green dragonhide body. È stata anche l'ultima quest di RuneScape ad essere stata sviluppata prima dell'introduzione della membership. Dettagli raccomandato per il Telekinetic Grab (puoi usare boosts tipo Wizard's mind bomb) *25 raccomandato per Protect Item in caso di morte *43 caldamente raccomandato per il Protect from Melee |kills= *Zombie rats (lvl 3) *Ghosts (lvl 19) *Skeletons (lvl 22) *Zombies (lvl 24) *Melzar the Mad (lvl 43) *Lesser demon (lvl 82) *Elvarg (lvl 83) }} Walkthrough Parla con il Guildmaster nella Champions' Guild e chiedigli una quest; ti dirà di rivolgerti ad Oziach, che si trova ad ovest di Edgeville in una casetta ai confini del Wilderness. Oziach ti dirà che per poter comprare una rune platebody da lui dovrai uccidere Elvarg, la potente draghessa che si trova a Crandor Isle. Per informazioni sul come sconfiggerla, ti consiglierà di andare dal Guildmaster. Nota bene: devi chiedere al Guildmaster di tutti e tre i pezzi della mappa, così ti darà la chiave per il ''Melzar's Maze''. L'Anti-Dragon shield Vai a Lumbridge dal Duke Horacio, al primo piano del Lumbridge Castle. Chiedigli di uno scudo che possa proteggerti dal fuoco di un drago. Quando ti chiederà per quale drago hai intenzione di usarlo, rispondigli che stai per uccidere la temibile Elvarg di Crandor. Ti darà quindi l'Anti-dragon shield e ti parlerà un po' della storia di Elvarg e della caduta di Crandor. Nota bene: se perdi lo scudo, potrai ottenerne un altro parlandogli nuovamente. Puoi anche ricevere più di uno, facendotene dare uno, droppandolo, e poi chiedendone un altro al Duca. I pezzi della Mappa ]] I pezzi della mappa possono essere ottenuti in qualsiasi ordine. Quando li avrai tutti e tre, potrai ricostruire la Crandor map completa usando uno dei 3 frammenti sugli altri due. Puoi anche ottenere più copie di un pezzo di mappa, droppandolo e prendendone un altro. Il primo frammento Per questa parte, è consigliabile avere combat level almeno pari a 30 e una buona scorta di cibo. Il primo pezzo della mappa si trova nel Melzar's Maze, a sud della Crafting Guild. Porta del cibo e un'armatura, dovrai affrontare un Lesser demon. Per entrare, apri la porta usando la maze key. *Uccidi i zombie rats di medie dimensioni finché non otterrai la chiave rossa. Usala sulla porta a nord-ovest, quindi sali le scale. *Otterrai la chiave arancione dai ghosts. Uccidi quello che si trova in una stanza a parte finché non avrai la chiave, quindi passa per la porta centrale sul muro est, la seconda da nord, e usa la scala. *Uccidi lo skeleton con lo scudo piccolo tondo (non quelli senza scudo o con scudo quadrato) finché non otterrai la chiave gialla. Usala sulla porta a sud-ovest e continua a scendere di piano finché non arriverai agli zombies. *Uccidi gli Zombies che impugnano spade finché non otterrai la chiave blue. Usala sulla porta a nord-ovest. *Ora devi combattere contro Melzar il pazzo: usa prevalentemente attacchi melee ma fai attenzione al suo magic, essenzialmente Fire Strike e Weaken. Mentre lo combatti, salteranno fuori dei cabbages. Quando sarà morto otterrai la chiave magenta. Usala sulla porta dello stesso colore. *A questo punto dovrai sconfiggere un lesser demon, dal quale otterrai finalmente la chiave che ti serve, quella verde. Se decidi di affidarti al tuo melee, usa la Silverlight o una Rune Longsword. I Mages e i Rangers saranno facilitati grazie ad un bug che impedisce al Lesser Demon, se colpito da ranged attacks, di attaccare un giocatore fermo vicino all'ingresso della sua gabbia. Se devi fuggire, puoi usare la porta marrone a sinistra dell'entrata. Una volta confitto il demone, apri la porta verde, prendi il frammento di mappa dalla cassa, usa la scala ed esci dall'edificio dall'ingresso. Il secondo frammento Sali in cima all'Ice Mountain e parla con l'Oracle; ti sottoporrà un enigma da risolvere per arrivare al punto in cui è nascosto il secondo pezzo della mappa: "The map's behind a door below, but entering is rather tough This is what you need to know, You must use the following stuff: First, a drink used by a mage, Next, some worm string changed to a sheet, Then, a small crustacean cage, Last, a bowl that's not seen heat." *Per procurarti questo pezzo di mappa, avrai bisogno di: un unfired bowl ("bowl that's not seen heat"), che puoi acquistare o modellare grazie al Crafting skill; una Wizard's Mind Bomb ("drink used by a mage"), reperibile a Falador per 3 coins; un lobster pot o un crayfish cage ("small crustacean cage"), venduti nel negozio di pesca di Port Sarim; un pezzo di silk ("worm string changed to a sheet"), che puoi trovare in qualsiasi negozio di Al Kharid oppure a Varrock. ]] *Una volta procurato tutto il necessario, avventurati giù nella misteriosa e umida Dwarven Mine. Nella zona nord-est della miniera c'è una stanza con porta sigillata, un po' a nord degli scorpions. Quando l'avrai trovata, usa tutti gli oggetti sulla "Magical Door". Fai attenzione ad usare la Wizard's Mind Bomb sulla porta: se ci clicchi semplicemente su la berrai. Tutti gli oggetti spariranno dopo l'uso. Se provi ad usare gli oggetti sulla porta senza aver prima consultato l'oracolo, riceverai il messaggio: "I have no idea what I should put in the opening of this door. Maybe I should just leave it for now." All'interno della stanza troverai una cassa; provando ad aprirla leggerai il seguente messaggio: "Here I rest the map to my beloved home. To whoever finds it, I beg of you, let it be. I was honour-bound not to destroy the map piece, but I have used all of my magical skill to keep it from being recovered. This map leads to the lair of the beast that destroyed my home, devoured my family, and burned to a cinder all that I love. But revenge would not benefit me now, and to disturb this beast is to risk bringing its wrath down upon another land. I cannot stop you from taking this map piece now, but think on this: if you can slay the Dragon of Crandor, you are a greater hero than my land ever produced. There is no shame in backing out now." Nota bene: la cassa che si trova nella stanza custodisce il secondo pezzo della mappa. Il terzo frammento Come prima cosa, dovrai parlare col General Bentnoze al Goblin Village. Ti spiegherà che uno dei suoi goblins ha il pezzo di mappa. Non è però necessario che tu vada al Goblin Village. Il terzo e ultimo frammento di mappa è posseduto da un goblin di nome Wormbrain, trattenuto nella prigione di Port Sarim. Hai due modi per ottenerlo: *Uccidi Wormbrain usando Ranged, Magic oppure un'halberd (se sei Member) e poi usa il Telekinetic Grab sul pezzo di mappa (richiede 33 Magic;puoi usare una Wizard's mind bomb per boostare il Magic, se necessario). *Parlagli e dagli 10,000 coins in cambio del frammento di mappa. La nave *Ritorna dal Guildmaster e chiedigli come procurarsi un'imbarcazione. Ti risponderà che forse ce n'è una in vendita a Port Sarim. La nave sarà danneggiata, per ripararla avrai bisogno di 90 steel nails, 3 planks normali (di ogni altro tipo, ad esempio quelle di oak, non andranno bene) e un hammer (per piantare i chiodi). Puoi forgiare i 90 steel nails da 6 steel bar, oppure comprare i chiodi al Grand Exchange. Se non hai l'hammer, puoi acquistarne uno al più vicino general store o prendere quello che si trova al piano superiore della fucina di Falador. *Dopo aver preso tutto il necessario, assieme a 2,000 coins, vai da Klarense al molo più a sud di Port Sarim. Compra la sua barca, la Lady Lumbridge, per 2,000 coins. Sali a bordo e scendi la scala; assicurati di riparare la falla nello scafo usando le planks sul buco. Per ogni plank usata consumerai 30 nails. Ripeti il passaggio per 3 volte e riparerai completamente lo scafo! *Vai a Draynor Village e cerca Ned, quello che intreccia e vende ropes. Porta con te la mappa. Chiedigli di pilotare la nave e aiutarti a veleggiare verso Crandor. Accetterà, dandoti appuntamento a bordo della tua imbarcazione a Port Sarim. Il combattimento *Prima di partire per Crandor Island, fai un salto alla banca di Draynor Village. Prendi il tuo anti-dragon shield; un'arma ad una mano; rune/bolts (se preferisci usare maged/ranged, anche se il magic contro mostri come questo è sconsigliato); la tua migliore armatura per lo stile di combattimento scelto; tutte le potions di cui puoi avere bisogno; rune per teleportarti via. Riempi il resto del tuo inventario di cibo (lobsters o migliori). Cibo per membri, tipo sharks e sea turtles, ti guarirà facilmente se hai pochi life points. Assicurati di avere sempre almeno 130 LP: Elvarg può ferirti fino a 120 LP in un sol colpo anche se indossi un'armatura di runite. *Se possibile, evita di portare cibo che richieda più di un boccone, tipo le pizzas: possono curarti complessivamente più lifepoints, ma il tempo necessario a mangiarle potrebbe significare la morte contro il drago. NOTA BENE: Elvarg può essere ucciso in più di un viaggio, per cui se finisci il cibo puoi sempre teleportarti in banca, fare il pieno e tornare dal drago: i suoi LP saranno gli stessi di quando l'hai lasciato. Attenzione: ciò vale solo se nessun altro giocatore sta contemporaneamente facendo la quest. Se infatti ti teleporti via e qualcun altro entra nell'antro del drago mentre sei via, si sostituirà a te nel combattimento. Se riuscirà ad ucciderlo, lo rigenererà a pieni LifePoints. Analogamente, se un altro giocatore fallisce nell'uccidere Elvarg e si teleporta via, tu puoi entrare e continuare il combattimento al posto suo: i lifepoints del drago saranno quelli lasciati dall'altro giocatore. Se il tuo combat lvl è basso, è consigliabile affrontarlo così. *Sali sulla tua imbarcazione e parla con Ned, digli che sei pronto a salpare per Crandor Isle. Seguirà una breve cutscene, nella quale vedrai Elvarg volteggiare sulla tua nave e darle fuoco! Il mozzo Jenkins sarà preso dal panico e -poveretto- finirà arso vivo, morendo ustionato per 100 LP. Dopo esser naufragato sulla spiaggia di Crandor, attraversa l'isola fino ad arrivarne alla sommità, evitando mostri via via più pericolosi. Supera i lesser demons in cima e scendi le scale che conducono al cuore dell'isola. *Seguirà un'altra cutscene, che ritrae l'antro di Elvarg, pieno di ossa e scheletri, e il profilo sul muro di un guerriero giunto precedentemente (e incenerito). Poi l'inquadratura si sposterà su Elvarg, mostrata come se ti si avvicinasse lentamente. Una traccia musicale (Attack 2) inizierà a suonare in sottofondo. Appena entri nella sua tana, il tuo Prayer sarà prosciugato. *Avanza, superando gli scheletri, finché non vedrai Elvarg dietro un muretto di stalagmiti ad est. Arrampicatici su e prosegui, facendo attenzione ad aver impugnato l'anti-dragonfire shield. Inizia il combattimento. Se a metà della battaglia lascerai Crandor Island, tramite teleport o altri metodi, non è necessario riparare la Lady Lumbridge e convincere di nuovo Ned: esiste un passaggio segreto (ovviamente da sbloccare prima) che congiunge Crandor con il dungeon del vulcano di Karamja. Per sbloccarlo, dovrai andare da Crandor al vulcano di Karamja aprendo una porta segreta in un muro. Dopo aver usato almeno una volta questa scorciatoia sotterranea in tale direzione, essa rimarrà successivamente aperta in entrambi i sensi: potrai quindi utilizzarla per spostarti sottoterra da Karamja a Crandor e viceversa. Se invece lasci a metà il combattimento e non hai prima sbloccato il passaggio segreto, dovrai tornare a Draynor e convincere Ned a guidare nuovamente la tua nave. Ti serviranno inoltre altri 90 Steel nails e 3 planks per riparare di nuovo lo scafo della tua imbarcazione. *E' meglio sbloccare questa scorciatoia prima di affrontare Elvarg, in modo da avere una rapida via di fuga casomai il combattimento andasse male. Per ovvi motivi, non puoi usare questo passaggio segreto da Karamja se non sei arrivato a questo punto della quest: prima di questo momento, infatti, non puoi raggiungere Crandor. *Dopo aver sbloccato questa scorciatoia, essa diventerà la sola strada disponibile per raggiungere Crandor: Klarense non ti permetterà più di imbarcarti sulla tua nave. Dirà che è un'altra imbarcazione, giustificandolo con un cambio nome: dipingerà la scritta Klarense's Cruiser sulla vecchia Lady Lumbridge. Strategie di combattimento Precauzioni ulteriori Qualsiasi sia lo stile di combattimento che hai scelto, come detto prima, è assolutamente necessario un anti-dragon shield. I membri possono usare antifire potions per proteggersi totalmente dal fuoco di Elvarg. Se il tuo livello di Prayer è sufficientemente alto, attivare il Protect from Melee bloccherà gli attacchi melee di Elvarg. Combinando Protect from Melee, antifire potions, e anti-dragon shield annullerai i rischi da attacco melee e ridurrai il danno da fuoco ad un massimo di 70 LP. In ogni caso, i tuoi prayer points saranno prosciugati durante il combattimento, per cui sarà necessario farli risalire (tipo con prayer potions) se scegli di fare molto affidamento sul prayer. Il fuoco di Elvarg può toglierti fino a 600 LP in un colpo solo se non impugni l'anti-dragon shield! Una buona strategia è mantenere sempre i tuoi LP oltre i 200, giusto per andare sul sicuro, nel caso Elvarg ti colpisca più volte di fila. I suoi attacchi melee ti possono colpire fino a 100 LP, per cui indossa la migliore armatura a tua disposizione! Se finisci il cibo, teleportati via a meno che tu non riesca ad uccidere Elvarg in altri uno-due colpi. Solo i giocatori che stanno facendo Dragon Slayer e sono arrivati al punto di dover uccidere Elvarg possono entrare nel suo antro, per cui è estremamente improbabile che qualcuno possa riparare o benedire la tua gravestone se muori in combattimento. Elvarg è estremamente tosto, per cui porta cibo che guarisca tanti LP: lobsters o swordfish se sei F2P; monkfish o sharks se sei P2P. Melee Essendo una draghessa, Elvarg è vulnerabile agli stab attacks. Se usi un'arma di tipo slashing, come la popolare rune scimitar, puoi comunque sconfiggere Elvarg ma tieni presente che non la colpirai spesso. I crush attacks funzionano abbastanza bene contro Elvarg, ma non quanto quelli stab. Evita di usare la Silverlight o la Darklight, infliggono pochi danni e sono molto inaccurate se non usate contro un demone. Per gli stab attacks, è meglio usare le migliori longsword o sword che puoi impugnare. Puoi anche provare ad usare una battleaxe per i suoi crush attack. Se sei membro, è meglio usare un dragon dagger p++ o una dragon longsword (richiesta Lost City). Anche un rune dagger p++ può andare bene se avveleni il drago, abbassandone lentamente i lifepoints. Un rapier è tra le migliori scelte per uccidere Elvarg, grazie alla sua velocità e stab bonus. Assicurati di impugnare l'anti-dragon shield, perché riduce consistentemente il danno del fuoco di Elvarg. I membri possono usare le antifire potions per ridurlo ulteriormente. Con l'anti-dragon shield e le antifire potions, il danno da fuoco di Elvarg sarà al massimo di 70 life points. Se il tuo livello di strength è superiore a 40, puoi facilmente colpire il drago per 100 LP con la rune longsword. Tieni presente che anche se la battaglia può sembrare tosta, alcuni giocatori hanno sconfitto Elvarg pur avendo un combat level inferiore a 50. Se vuoi provare ad ucciderla e il tuo combat lvl è basso, assicurati di esser pieno di swordfish o lobsters (se F2P), oppure di monkfish (se P2P). Ranged ]] Se usi il ranged contro il drago, assicurati di usare un crossbow perché è un'arma ad una sola mano, a differenza degli archi che sono a due mani. Usando il crossbow, potrai quindi impugnare l'anti-dragon shield, assolutamente indispensabile per lo scontro finale. Porta molti bolts perché il combattimento non sarà facile e indossa la tua migliore armatura di cuoio o dragonhide. Poiché la tua armatura non offrirà alta difesa da melee, fatti scudo dei vari ostacoli disseminati nell'area sud-est (ma anche altrove) della tana di Elvarg, dietro il muro di stalagmiti. Ciò non ti proteggerà dal fuoco, che colpisce a distanza, ma ti terrà al riparo dai suoi attacchi melee, che sarebbero devastanti dato che hai bassa protezione da melee. I membri possono anche usare super anti-fire potions (necessario 85 herblore), che rendono superfluo l'anti-dragon shield. Grazie ad esse, non dovendo più impugnare lo scudo, potrai usare un bow. Magic Usare Magic non è un approccio comune per combattere contro Elvarg e non la danneggerà più di tanto se il tuo Magic lvl non è almeno pari a 50. Magic è più efficace contro mostri tipo i Lesser Demons e Greater Demons, ma è sconsigliata contro questo drago. È comunque possibile attaccare con la magia e può dare ad alcuni membri un qualche vantaggio. I maghi dovranno scegliere di usare almeno Fire Bolt e portarsi dietro parecchie rune, dato che serviranno molti colpi. Se scegli di usare il magic contro Elvarg, cerca di evitare i suoi attacchi melee, nascondendoti dietro le stalagmiti a sud-est della stanza, o comunque usando altri ostacoli come scudo. Per i membri, sarà molto più facile sconfiggerla usando le anti-fire potions assieme all'anti-dragon shield: il fuoco di Elvarg può infatti colpire a grandi distanze e, visto che le sarai probabilmente molto distante, ti attaccherà prevalentemente con il dragonfire. L'anti-dragon shield non ha alcun effetto negativo sui Magic stats. Conclusione Una volta uccisa Elvarg, partirà una cutscene nella quale tu le taglierai la testa, che ti ritroverai nell'inventario. Lascia Crandor e porta la testa ad Oziach, che ti dichiarerà degno della sua ricompensa. Ci sono svariati modi per lasciare Crandor dopo il combattimento: *Teleportati via usando metodi tipo il Lumbridge Home Teleport, un explorer's ring o un teleport spell. *Esci dall'antro di Elvarg e continua lungo il dungeon, evitando gli skeletons e i lesser demons, finché non arriverai ad una parete: se la spingi si aprirà una porta segreta e ti ritroverai sotto al vulcano di Karamja. Da qui puoi pagare 30 coins per imbarcarti verso Port Sarim. Se non hai i 30 coins con te, puoi procurarteli vendendo oggetti al general store di Karamja o lavorando per Luthas. *Se non hai ancora sbloccato il passaggio segreto, che congiunge l'antro del drago con il sottosuolo del vulcano di Karamja, è meglio teleportarsi fuori: se infatti sei a corto di LP a seguito del combattimento, i vari mostri fuori della tana del drago potrebbero ucciderti. Se perdi la testa del drago, non potrai tornare indietro e uccidere Elvarg per averne un'altra. Semplicemente recati da Oziach e la quest si concluderà comunque. Ricompensa *2 Quest Points. *Accesso alla rune platebody e al green dragonhide body. *18,650 Strength xp *18,650 Defence xp *Accesso all'intera isola di Crandor *Un anti-dragon shield gratis (ottenibile in ogni momento da Duke Horacio) Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Attack 2 (sbloccabile anche durante la quest Grand Tree) *Melzar's Maze *The Shadow Trivia *Originariamente, quando Elvarg moriva, il giocatore veniva teleportato fuori e appariva la schermata del "Quest Complete", senza che fosse tagliata la testa di Elvarg. Non c'era quindi motivo di tornare Oziach successivamente. *Dragon slayer, Demon Slayer e Vampire Slayer sono quest gratuite quindi non danno slayer xp, nonostante i loro nomi. *Elvarg era originariamente rinchiusa in una gabbia con una porta da attraversare, invece che dietro un muretto da saltare. *In RuneScape Classic, il Telekinetic Grab era il solo modo per completare la quest dopo che alcuni quest items diventarono untradeable: non c'era l'opzione per acquistare il pezzo di mappa da Wormbrain. Così la quest richiedeva il livello 33 di Magic. Prima della transizione a RuneScape 2, alcuni giocatori potevano indossare la rune platebody senza avere 33 Magic, perché avevano completato la quest prima che i frammenti di mappa fossero resi untradeable. Al momento solo pochi accounts sono in possesso di quegli oggetti e skills. *Prima dell'update di Crandor Isle, non c'era alcuna cutscene su Elvarg. Il drago non incendiava la nave e Ned asseriva che la barca si fosse schiantata a causa di una "manovra sbagliata". Se non riuscivi ad uccidere Elvarg e non avevi sbloccato il passaggio segreto sotterraneo (quindi dovevi chiedere a Ned di guidare ancora la tua nave), Ned sembrava farvi riferimento promettendo che la prossima volta avrebbe "virato meglio". Stranamente, non c'era più alcun riferimento al mozzo dopo che eri partito per Crandor. *Prima dell'update della quest, c'era un vecchio glitch che permetteva ad Elvarg di colpirti attraverso la gabbia con il dragonfire, come i draghi di Brimhaven quando entravi e poi uscivi dalla loro gabbia. La sola via di fuga era arrampicarsi sulla corda che porta alla superficie di Crandor Island, o teleportarsi via. *Se parli con Ned a Draynor Village - dopo essere partito per Crandor - e gli chiedi come abbia fatto a tornare, ti risponderà: "I got towed back by a passing friendly whale." Eppure Ned è a Crandor a bordo del relitto della Lady Lumbridge, anche dopo la quest. *In passato, prima che Jagex aggiornasse Crandor, era possibile attaccare Elvarg e poi lasciare che altri la finissero, quindi uscire dal suo antro e ricevere il messaggio: "You have completed the Dragon Slayer quest", con la regolare ricompensa per aver completato la quest. Ora non è più possibile: per poter completare la quest bisogna mozzare la testa del drago, a riprova delle tue gesta. La testa del drago è visibile solo al giocatore che l'ha rimossa nella quest e ha ucciso Elvarg. *Un tempo era possibile entrare nella tana di Elvarg e combatterla, ma se morivi prima di riuscire ad ucciderla, potevi tornare a Crandor ed rientrare nel suo antro prima che si riprendesse del tutto. Ciò rendeva il combattimento molto più semplice e, se il giocatore portava con sé solo 3 oggetti di valore (4 se usava il "Protect Items"), le perdite erano minime. *Tempo fa, l'XP data dalla quest dipendeva dal tipo di attacco che usavi. Se sceglievi lo stile "Accurate", ricevevi come ricompensa xp in strength e defence; se usavi attacchi "Aggressive", ricevevi attack e defence exp; se usavi lo stile di combattimento "Defensive", ottenevi attack e strength exp. Ora non è più così. *Se entri nell'antro mentre qualcun altro sta combattendo contro Elvarg e il drago decide di attaccare te, entrambi riceverete la testa di Elvarg. *Se accidentamente esci dalla cutscene dopo la morte del mozzo Jenkins, ti ritroverai a Port Sarim e lui sarà ancora vivo. *Il safe spot nella tana di Elvarg non esiste più, essendo stato rimosso da un update di Jagex. *Se provi a salire sulla tua nave dopo il completamento della quest, Klarense affermerà di esserne il proprietario. *Se te la svigni nel pieno del combattimento con Elvarg, teleportandoti via, la nave risulterà "arenata" sulla spiaggia e dovrai ripararla di nuovo con 90 nails e 3 planks. Riferimenti *Dragon Slayer